Young children particularly enjoy play that models adult activity. Such play behavior may include driving toy vehicles, using toy tools, and cooking activity. Such play behavior must generally be carefully monitored to prevent injury and render the play relatively uncomplicated, particularly for younger children. For example, although power tools used in such play may be designed to resemble a drill, a saw, etc., they are carefully designed to have no sharp edges, and no moving parts that can pinch skin, pull hair, or otherwise injure a child.
Cooking toys for older children may include actual food, and may even include cooking with heat. Toys for younger children, on the other hand, are typically limited to simulating food preparation or kitchen activities with artificial (and inedible) foods in order to minimize the potential for injury and mess. However, even the youngest child understands that pretending to prepare plastic food leaves something to be desired, when compared to preparing something that may be eaten. It would be desirable to have formulations that permit even young children to prepare edible foodstuffs, quickly and easily, and that require minimal equipment and cooking skills.